Ferris wheel
by mamika
Summary: so, they had to find a feather from an amusement park, but fai just wants to have fun. small spoilers about Fai's past.kurofai


Ferris Wheel

It was sunny, but lucky for Fai, not too hot summer day. The group had landed to a peaceful world, without any fights or dangers. This of course was very boring to Kurogane, but he couldn't really complain seeing his comrades so happy and relaxed. Still, according to Mokona, there was a feather in this world and after a few days of laid back searching (even Syaoran took it slightly lighter) they had located the feather to be in an amusement park.

Kurogane tried his best not to participate in the search that would take place inside the park. He was less than interested in seeing the place and machines. But as always, Fai managed to get him join the group. Soon Kurogane admitted, only to himself though, that it wasn't that bad. Mostly because Fai wanted to check out all the fun houses, ghost houses and whatnot, but since Syaoran wanted to find the feather first, the group split in two, the adults being left alone. And this was what pleased Kurogane. When it was just the two of them, Fai wouldn't tease so much, he would be less air-headed and goofy, more relaxed and most importantly, more real. If Kurogane would manage to make him smile, it would be ten times warmer than the normal smile.

Fai was happy too with the idea of spending a whole lot of time alone with the Kurogane. Especially in a crowd, since it would prevent the ninja to try and lure answers out of Fai, and getting too serious. Now they could have some real fun. Fai yanked Kurogane's sleeve

"Let's go to the fun house over there, okay?" Without really waiting for an answer, Fai pulled the ninja along. To his surprise, Kurogane didn't resist at all, just followed obediently, but with a frown. Fai couldn't help but smirk. The other was contradicting himself. If he really didn't want to come as strongly as the frown let understand, he shouldn't come so easily. So, Fai thought, he actually wants to have fun too.

In the house, Fai had so much fun with the spinning floors, moving stair steps and bend mirrors. Once he nearly fell from the stairs, but Kurogane caught him, quickly wrapping a hand around Fai's torso.

"Careful idiot" Kurogane grunted and let go of Fai when he had regained balance. Fai blushed a little, he didn't enjoy the fact he had been so clumsy in front of the other man. Surely he made himself act like a fool every once in a while, but he didn't want to appear ungraceful when Kurogane was around. This thought made the blush deepen and Fai turned his face down, hiding behind a mass of blond hair.

Kurogane had liked it. Seeing the blond having fun, clearly not thinking about any personal problems. And it got even better when he saw the mage's blush. He smirked, feeling contempt with the fact others reaction.

"Come now, I'll treat you an ice cream" very amused, Kurogane watched the head snapping up, revealing two blue orbs which gleamed with glee.

"Hyuu! Kuro-sama is very nice" Fai stated, clapping his hands together. Kurogane was slightly disappointed when the mage didn't glomp him per usual, but the fading pink on his cheeks made Kurogane think it wasn't because the mage wouldn't want to. Hopefully quite the contrary. Shaking his head, Kurogane disregarded the thoughts and headed for the exit, Fai close behind.

Once they had the ice cream cones, Kurogane having taken one after some persuasion from Fai, they found an empty bench and took over it.

"If it would be any hotter, I couldn't stand it. Where I come from, there was always much colder than this" Fai said all the while liking his ice cream. Kurogane had been slightly transfixed in staring Fai's tongue as it moved around the melting treat. Blushing barely noticeably Kurogane tore his eyes away from the blond.

"First time you sound pleased with your home" Kurogane said, not thinking what he was saying, still more focused on the image he had seen a moment ago which was now playing inside his head. But he did saw the slump of Fai's shoulders

"It's not that I wouldn't like the place, I just can't be there any longer."

Kurogane didn't know how to cheer the man up. After a moment of silence, Kurogane got it.

"After you are finished with that, we can go see the spooky house over there." Fai looked up up surprised. He had expected the ninja to keep pressing on the subject, not to try and cheer him up. And definitely for it to work, but he felt warmth spreading from his chest and a wider and more natural smile formed on his face. He couldn't even recall when had he smiled this honestly.

"Yeah, that sounds really fun"

Kurogane was satisfied. He had managed to make Fai happy again. Now the blond was skipping ahead, anxious to see the 'terrors'. Kurogane doubted if there would be anything even remotely eerie. When they were in, there was a dark room inside. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud bang and they could see a hairy figure crouched in the corner. They walked up to it, and noticed it was some sort of mixture of wolf and man, having fake blood on it's nose and it was in a jumping position, aimed for anyone who entered the room.

"Well, I guess the effects were nice, but this doll is boring. You look much scarier when you glare" Fai stated and grinned at his companion. Kurogane refused to comment and headed for the other door. Most of the house was just as boring, with ridiculous figures and loud noises. But, in a narrow corridor Fai was in the lead and Kurogane trailed behind, all lights went off. Kurogane chose to try and scare the other a bit and leaned forward and blowed hard at Fai's neck. Fai jumped a little with a yelp. Then he turned around to face the ninja.

"Why you little-" before Fai got any further, a screech was heard and something green glowing fell from the ceiling right behind Fai. This really scared Fai who leaped towards Kurogane and wrapped hands around him, pressing his head against Kurogane's shoulder. Things falling from the sky, nearly smashing him reminded him of his past.

Kurogane was surprised. It wasn't due to the skeleton falling down, but Fai who was pressed closely against his chest and shaking slightly. Carefully Kurogane wrapped his one hand around Fai, and with the other he petted the blond's head, enjoying the softness of the locks. After a while, Fai pulled apart, head bend.

"Sorry" he mumbled barely audibly. Kurogane shrugged.

"Never mind, it's no big deal. Come now, let's get out of here" Kurogane said, walked past Fai and lead the way out.

When they were out, Fai sighed. He was so happy to see the bright blue sky and feel the heat that ensured he wasn't home.

"Knowing you, you wanna have something sweet now. How about that fluffy white sugar thing? Looks like something you would like" Kurogane said and without waiting an answer, went to the woman who sold them and bought one.

Fai took the cotton candy slightly stunned. Never had he believed someone would treat him this well. Especially someone who Fai cared about deeply. Fai took a bite, and when the sugar melted in his mouth, he felt better. Tilting his head and smiling at the ninja, he asked

"Would you want to taste? It's pretty good"

"Tch, we don't share the same definition of good, so I'll pass."

"Oh, come on Kuro-myu, just a itsy-bitsy bit."

"I said no, and it means no"

"Well, technically you didn't say no, so I couldn't have known you didn't want to have it, now could I?" Kurogane opened his mouth to snap at the mage, but regretted it instantly when Fai shoved a piece of the cotton candy into his mouth.

"That's it. I'll never buy you anything again!" Kurogane growled and glared at Fai "lucky you the pork bun ain't here, otherwise I would chop you up for that"

"No, you wouldn't because you couldn't. You should catch me before the chopping, and you are too slow for that" Fai stated, grinning widely.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that" with that, they were of. Fai run giggling hands up in the air, easily avoiding any collision with passers-by. Kurogane chased after him, a small smile tucking his lips.

Finally, Fai was caught when he run to a dead end. Back against the fence, Fai prepared to deal with the pissed ninja. Like a millionth time that day, Kurogane surprised Fai. When the ninja reached Fai pinning him against the fence and giving a glare of death, the ninja suddenly smiled and chuckled.

"You were right. Day at the amusement park isn't that bad after all. Eat up, I wanna get a ride on a roller coaster we run by." Kurogane said whilst turning away from the mage. Never before had Fai seen him smile, let alone laugh. Clearly the ninja liked physical exercise. Smiling and shaking his head, Fai ate the candy and they went for a ride.

It was already getting late, and they hadn't seen the kids since morning. They tried looking for them, but it was fruitless.

"Oi, let's go to that thing which says Ferris Wheel. From up there, we might see them." Kurogane said pointing towards the huge wheel. Fai gulped. He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't like heights. They reminded him of his brother and how he must have felt up there.

"You can go. I'll stay here and try find them" Fai tried, not really believing it would work. As predicted, Kurogane shook his head

"No way. If I leave you alone, you'll get lost too, or then you trail after anyone who offers you candy"

"My, that sounds like daddy cares about mommy" Fai teased, hoping that this would annoy the ninja enough that he would go without him, but it didn't work. The ninja stared at him dead on

"So it does. So come on, you are not staying behind." with that, Kurogane started walking to the machine, not even once checking if Fai followed. With a deep sigh and stalling, Fai walked after him and into one of the boxes that hung from the wheel. Feeling uneasy, Fai sat down on the opposite side from Kurogane. There was no one else in the box, and then the door was shut and the wheel started slowly spinning. The higher it got, the harder it was for Fai to stay calm. Every once in a while the rotation would stop for a few minutes before continuing. With every stop Fai's breathing got heavier and his heart started beating faster. When they were nearly up, Fai started shaking. He feared he would fall down, die like he had, with a sickening splash when hitting ground. Fai curled up and pressed his palms against his eyes.

Kurogane had noticed the mage's reluctant to come aboard and had not missed the distress, but chose to skip it and search for the kids. Still, every other second, he would take a sneak peak at Fai, to see how he was doing. When the other curled up, Kurogane felt his own heart clenching in agony

"Oi, Fai, what's wrong?"

"It...I didn't mean...I should have...I...Can't..." Fai stuttered and for a short moment, Kurogane just sat there, perplexed. Then he went to the mage, gathered Fai in his arms,pressing Fai's head against his own chest and pressing a soft kiss on the even softer locks.

"It's alright Fai, nothing's gonna hurt you. I'm here, I'll protect you, so calm down." To his surprise, he felt his shirt getting wet, and only after that did he hear Fai's sobs.

"I didn't mean it to happen. A-And I don't wanna fall too. All the way down. The fall, Kuro-tan, how terrible it must have been to see the earth coming closer, unable to do anything about it?" Fai started crying properly.

"Shh, Fai, it's alright. You aren't going to fall, I'll never let you fall. Fai, I love you way too much to let you fall. I'll protect you no matter what." With that Kurogane hugged Fai tighter and pressed another kiss on the top of mage's head.

It took a moment before it sunk into Fai's knowledge. Kuro-pichi loved him? All the dark images started to fade away, giving room for thoughts about the ninja to come forth. Was it possible? After all he had done, could someone love him? Was he allowed to be loved? Fai's fear disappeared when warm, gleeful feeling spread all over him. Fai lifted his head, looking into the pretty red eyes that looked worriedly back. More tears fell from Fai's eyes, but this time it wasn't because of pain. Fai was so happy he could hardly stand it. So, he smiled, sat up, took a hold of Kurogane's head, twirling a lock of black, silky hair around his fingers. Gazing into Kurogane's eyes, which were now little surprised but still worried, yet so gentle and warm. Fai could see the love in the man's eyes, now when he dared to look for it and believe it wasn't just his imagination. Smiling Fai whispered, all the while leaning closer to Kurogane's

"I love you too" when Fai finished the sentence, his lips already brushed against Kurogane's. He saw a flicker of utmost delight in Kurogane's eyes, before Fai closed his eyes and kissed Kurogane. Instantly Kurogane kissed back and parted his lips. Fai hadn't imagined it to go like this, but without any hesitation he gently pushed his tongue into the others welcoming mouth, enjoying the mind-blowing feeling and wonderful taste. When his tongue tongue touched Kurogane's, a moan escaped from his throat. He felt Kurogane's smirk, and then they started to rub their tongues together. Fai couldn't believe how good it felt. Too soon they broke apart, Fai's eyes gleaming, both having expressions of euphoria. After a short pause, they kissed again, Kurogane's hands going around Fai, pulling him closer. This time, it was Kurogane's tongue that went for an adventure. He slowly licked Fai's lips before slipping in. The kiss was just as fantastic as the other way, their tongues working in perfect sync.

Soon the box they were was back on earth, though neither of it's residents weren't when they step out. They figured the kids could take care of themselves, so Fai and Kurogane headed home, walking hand in hand. Facing your fears could be fun, Fai thought and pulled the other man in halt and into a passionate kiss.

this is what happens when I'm in a math test. I write strange stories. hope you enjoyed. I am aware that Fai does some flying, and jumping and stuff, and that he doesn't have fear of heights, but seriously, this story wouldn't work without it. lol, I know


End file.
